Fairytale Forgiveness
by iloveromance
Summary: Once a hideous and angry Beast, he is now back to his former self thanks to Belle, whom he loves so deeply. But he can't stop thinking of the way he hurt her so many times when she came to live with him at the castle. And now he must find a way to ask for her forgiveness and trust. An AU continuation of the classic Disney movie that begins where the movie ended.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a very belated birthday gift for Leigh Ann b/c I know how much she loves Beauty and the Beast**__. __**I hope it was worth the long wait! **_

The rain poured down as Belle stroked the Beast's fur.

"Belle..." he groaned weakly. "You came back."

"Of course I did." She replied tearfully. "I couldn't let them... This is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner."

"Maybe... it's better this way."

"Shhh... Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now."

"At least I got to see you... one last time."  
The Beast's eyes rolled upward and his head bowed, causing Belle to gasp in horror.

"No... Please..." She cried, sobbing as she held him, dampening his fur with her tears.

"I love you..."

Suddenly something incredible happened. As if by magic, the Beast's body rose from where he lay until it hovered in mid-air. It then turned around and around before her eyes before he returned to his original position, as though everything was as it had been.

But now something was different. Wrapped in his white cloak, he stood weakly and turned to her. Instead of the Beast, whom she had come to love, she found herself staring at the most handsome man she had ever seen. With his shoulder-length blonde hair and muscular body, it was impossible to tear her gaze away. Perhaps it was his piercing blue eyes.

"Belle, it's me." He said, only slightly stronger than before.

She hesitated for a moment but when she looked into his eyes once more, she knew...

"It _is_ you!"

He pulled her into his arms and she ran her fingers through his blonde hair before his lips descended upon hers for a kiss that she had dreamed about all of her life.

And then a magical transformation took over the castle, restoring beauty to the once dark and dismal kingdom. And along with it the candlestick, footstool, teapot, teacup and clock with whom she had fallen in love were returned to their true selves.

That night, she found herself in a familiar place, dancing in the arms of the one she loved. Only this time instead of a hideous Beast it was a devastatingly handsome man.

Her dreams had come true right before her eyes. Finally she had found true love.


	2. Chapter 2

The song ended and they bowed to the applause they received. As much as she wanted to continue twirling around the enormous dance floor amid the tall stained glass windows and a crowd of people, she couldn't help but notice the way this man was looking at her; as though he had loved her all of his life. He held out his hand, allowing her to slip her hand inside as he led her to the expansive balcony.

From here she looked into the night sky which held more stars than she had ever seen in her entire life. It was the most incredible sight imaginable.

When he wrapped his arms around her, she leaned her head against his chest and sighed, content to gaze at the stars above. But as she turned her face to look at him, she realized that he was even more beautiful than the stars; the way he smiled, his deep blue eyes, his handsome face. And she immediately fell even deeper in love.

His hand slowly moved toward her face and caressed her cheek.

"I love you."

Before she could reply he kissed her once more; a kiss sweeter than the first. And when their lips parted, she drew back slightly; content to stare at him for a little longer.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He smiled and took her hand, brushing the hair from her face.

"Of course, Belle. You can ask me anything."

"What's your name?"

"Prince Adam." He replied.

"Prince Adam..." She repeated as though savoring the way his name sounded to her own ears.

"And you're Belle."

She tried to think of something witty to say in response but the words wouldn't come. Instead she laughed and playfully touched his shoulder. "Yes, I am."

The silence that followed was anything but uncomfortable and she snuggled deeper against his chest as his hand moved slowly up and down her back.

"This is nice." She sighed, moving even closer against him. "But it doesn't seem real.

After all of this time... I still can't believe..."

He gently tilted her chin upwards until she was gazing into his eyes once more.

"I can't believe it either. But it's real Belle. You and I... We're finally together and that's the way it's always going to be. But now it's late, and as much as I don't want this evening to come to an end, we need our rest. So why don't we say goodnight to one another and retire to our chambers?"

She couldn't hide her disappointment. "You're right. But what if in the morning I wake up and find that this was all a wonderful dream?"

"It was your love for me that made all of this so, Belle. Have faith in yourself."

And for the last time that evening, the kisses they shared were sweet. It was hard not to wish for more. His hand in hers, he led her to the Guest quarters and smiled.

"Here we are. Goodnight, Belle. I'll see you in the morning."

Her hand caressed his cheek and she drew him closer to her for a kiss. "Goodnight... Prince Adam."

When she made her way back to her room, accompanied by the delightful and sweet Mrs. Potts, she wondered how she would ever get any sleep.


End file.
